


Devil's in the Details

by rhodee



Series: soulmate one-shots [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Battle of New York (Marvel), Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Canon Divergence - Iron Man 3, First Meetings, Happy Ending, Jealous Tony Stark, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Mind Control, Protective Loki (Marvel), Reunions, Rimming, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Time Skips, Top Loki (Marvel), and loki is a lil shit who doesn't tell tony they're soulmates, anyway, loki probably has the funniest, okay now for the smut tags are y'all ready cause you should be, only in the beginning though, this started because i saw tony's perky butt in iron man 3, tony has the worst soulmate mark of all time, tony's actually jealous of himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodee/pseuds/rhodee
Summary: Tony's soulmate identifying mark is his own name, which, if he has to beextremelyoptimistic about it, is fine.Except everyone in the goddamn world knows his name.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: soulmate one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691587
Comments: 65
Kudos: 747
Collections: FrostIron*, Marvel





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in memory of tony's perky butt during the 1999 flashback in iron man 3. thank you for your inspiration while writing the smut scene.

**1975**

The first time Anthony saw the man, he thought it was a dream. He'd only been around five at the time – whisked away to Alaska on a private jet because mamma wanted her little _gioia_ to learn skiing. Dressed head-to-toe in thick, woolen fabrics that made him look like the teletubbies he'd seen on the telly, his complaints were dismissed with explanations of _keeping warm_ and _staying safe_ while mamma ruffled his already messy hair. 

After mamma moved aside to talk to his papa, Anthony brought his hands up and tamed his hair, nose wrinkled in annoyance, because _she always did this_. He stopped when he caught sight of a figure amidst the snow-covered pine trees – a sudden contrast from the white around them. Anthony blinked once, slowly, thinking the figure was in his imagination, but the figure continued to remain there – oddly out of place.

He blinked again, more in confusion now, because he'd overheard papa and mamma mentioning that the area they were in was closed off. Anthony knew what that meant, which is why he knew the figure – who he realized was a man of papa's height – was not supposed to be there. 

Anthony took a few steps towards the clearing where the man stood – stopped to check if his mamma and papa were looking; confirmed that they weren't – and raced in the direction of the trees. The man had disappeared behind a tree while Anthony neared, and it's only when he reached the tree that he realized the man is no longer there. 

Anthony scanned the blankets of snow for some sign of the man. Was the man playing a game of hide-and-go-seek without telling Anthony? 

There was a rustle of movement to Anthony's left, and only a second passed before the figure stepped out from behind the tree. The man had hair darker than anybody Anthony's seen, with clothes that Anthony knew for a fact weren’t for skiing. 

"Your clothes are funny," Anthony pointed out when the man doesn't say anything. "I'm Anthony."

"Anthony," the man repeated, and then smiled. Except, he didn’t show his teeth. Anthony was always instructed to show his teeth when he smiled. The man tilted his head; looked away as if suddenly hearing something and his eyes focused on Anthony again. They were green, like the pine-trees around them. "Your parents are looking for you."

"How do you know that?" 

"Magic," the man smiled, and this time there were teeth. Anthony turned his head when he heard his mamma calling out his name, but when he looked back at the man in newfound curiosity, because his parents were, _indeed_ , calling out for him, there was nobody there. 

Mamma didn’t believe him when Anthony told her there was a man. How could there be one, after all, if the only footprints in the snow were of Anthony and mamma's? 

**1988**

He was 18 when Obadiah brought him to Norway, only the first of many fundraisers sponsored by Stark Industries. Tony sneaked out of the event the first chance he got, deaf to the pitiful murmurs and whispers of _legacy_ and _heir_ and _expectations._ The streets were littered with Christmas decorations, people out and about, chattering, laughing, kissing. Tony felt a twinge of jealousy, that his memory of Christmas will forever be tainted with the memory of his parents’ death. 

He flashed his fake ID to the muscled bouncer outside the club, and after a moment of scrutiny towards his smaller stature, the muscle moved aside to let Tony in. His heart thudded against his chest in sync with the deafening music as he made his way to the bar. He was down eleven shots of tequila, moving in sync with sweaty bodies and blurred faces, when he felt the lingering touches on his ass. Too often to be accidental. 

Tony’s body moved on muscle memory alone. He shifted until he was flushed against the warm body behind him, and so close that he could feel the bulge between his flesh. Bare hands snaked their way to his hips to lock him in place as foreign hips started grinding against his ass, hungry teeth grazing the trapezius of his neck as Tony tilted his head to give them more access. The constant flashes of color had Tony’s flickering shut every other second – his vision a blur of lights and hazy silhouettes. 

The rutting turned more aggressive, like a crazed animal, fingers digging into his hips hard enough to bruise, and Tony’s slurred sounds of pain were easily drowned out by the thumping music. His hands grabbed on to the wrists locking his hips in place, trying to _pull, pull away–_

_Stop–_

The grip on his hips go slack and– 

_Silence._

No, not silence. He could still hear the muffled beats of the music, but the air was cooler now. Tony opened his eyes, blinked, because _when did he get outside?_

“You are intoxicated,” someone pointed out beside him, and Tony’s head snapped to the source. There’s a man – taller than Tony – looking down at him, dark hair slicked back and schooling a frown. 

Tony took a step back, suddenly aware of how close the man was. He hadn’t seen the guy who– but who else could it be? “Y’re the– _fuck._ Whaddya wan fruh’ me?” 

The man tilted his head, eyes narrowed. Pine-green, Tony notes. “I am not the _animal_ who touched you,” the man said, almost spitting the insult. 

“O’ yea?” Tony asked, and then glared. “Wha’ are you, my– my knight in–” Tony fumbled angrily, the remainder of his words muddled in his brain. “ _I can take care of m’self!_ ” 

"Yes, I see that," The man agreed. His eyes flicked down to Tony’s left wrist, to the skin where _Anthony_ was marked in black cursive. "But you are not his to claim." 

"I cou’ be _anybody’s–_ everybody knows m’ name,” Tony muttered, his right hand instinctively going to cover his inner wrist. _Some kind of sick joke,_ Tony adds irritably in his mind, _having his name as the first thing his soulmate says to him._

“'Sides,” Tony added, catching the pitied look on the man’s face. “I din' talk t' him." 

_Could be worse,_ he reminded himself, just like he’d been doing his entire life. _‘Least it’s not a ‘hi’ or a ‘hey.’_

"Anthony–" 

Tony corrected him on reflex. "M' name’s Tony." 

"Alright,” The man said. And a beat later: “I will take you home."

"No home. 'S a hotel room," Tony muttered, not that it mattered. 

"Okay.” A hand came to rest at his elbow, and ensuring that Tony could keep his balance, guided him away from the building. Tony didn’t ask how the man knew where he stayed

**1999**

“C’mon, Hap. It’s the dawn of a new millenium. One drink.” 

“That’s what you said last time, boss,” Happy said, a hand guiding the drink away from his face. Tony shrugged, drew the movement towards his mouth and chugged it. 

He held up the empty glass between them and peered at Happy over his sunglasses. “This is on you, by the way,” Tony added. 

He made his way to the bar for another refill, Happy close behind, and had just given the order when he noticed the man leaning against the counter. He looked out of place, almost, amidst all the color surrounding them. A smile played at the man’s lips, amused green eyes scanning the chattering crowd. 

Tony’s eyes traveled down to the lithe body clad in an all-black suit. “Hey,” Tony called out, and when the man turned to him – _christ, he's a beauty –_ Tony continued, motioning to the man’s empty sides. “No date?” 

The man smiled. “No.”

Tony nodded, and watched as the man’s eyes scanned Tony down. “Uh, drink?” Tony asked once the intense gaze settled back on him again. 

“Another one wouldn’t hurt,” the man smiled in response, holding up his empty glass. 

Tony made a sound of approval and turned to Happy. “See, Happy? Keep up.” 

He motioned to the bartender for another drink before turning to the man – he looked like a goddamn _dream –_ jet black hair against pale skin, as contrasting as night and day, and the vibrant hall was no match for the green in the man’s eyes. The man’s lips were raised in a smirk as if he could see right through Tony.

The bartender set down the drink right next to Tony’s refill. “Didn’t catch your name,” Tony said, handing the man his drink. Cool fingers grazed over his as the man accepted it. 

“Loki.” 

_“Huh.”_ Tony said, and took a sip of his own drink. “Sounds familiar.”

“Norse God,” Loki clarified, and Tony nodded thoughtfully. 

“Of?” 

Loki grinned, lips stretching to reveal a perfect set of teeth. “Mischief.” 

It was infectious, the way Loki grinned at him, and Tony let his smile mirror Loki’s, ignoring the rush of heated blood down to his groin. Tony finished his drink in one fell swoop, slammed his glass down and turned to Loki. “You wanna, ah, get out of here?” 

Tony barely locked the door behind them before Loki had him pinned against the door, hot breath fanning across Tony’s face. Their lips are not even an inch apart, and Tony, eager to close the gap, surged forward the same time Loki jerked his neck back. Loki’s eyes flicked between Tony’s lips and eyes. 

“Are you intoxicated?” Loki asked, in a way that sounded almost _familiar_ but– _for god's sake, who says intoxicated these days?_

“No,” Tony answered immediately, craning to reach Loki’s lips. “ _C’mon_. Wanna kiss you,” Tony breathed out, desperate. 

Loki hummed, pleased, and dove forward. The back of Tony’s head hit the door, and it _may_ have hurt, but Tony was too focused on the way Loki was kissing him– and oh _fuck,_ absolutely _devouring_ Tony’s mouth. Loki’s bulge pressed against Tony’s lower abdomen, and if it was as big as it _felt,_ then Tony was in for the _best goddamn sex of his life._

The thought of it made Tony moan into Loki’s mouth, who conveniently used it to slip a tongue inside, exploring and tasting the remnants of alcohol in Tony’s mouth like a man on a mission. Loki loomed over him, and as he trailed kisses down Tony’s jaw, Tony could barely steady his hands in his attempt to remove the layers of Loki’s clothing – _off, off, off._ His cock was hard against Loki’s thigh, itching for friction, while long, nimble fingers peeled off Tony’s blazer and worked on the buttons of his shirt. At the same time, a sinful mouth marked Tony’s jaw, his neck, his collarbone. _“Mine,”_ Loki muttered between every kiss, hips grinding against Tony. 

In a matter of seconds, Loki’s bare torso was pressed flush against the heat of Tony’s skin, but it _still wasn’t enough._ The sight of Loki’s body, lean muscle under a smooth expanse of milky skin that should be _illegal,_ was doing things to Tony’s libido – and with some kind of animalistic urge washing over him, Tony braced Loki’s arms and stalked forward until the taller man fell back flat on the bed, dark hair fanning out against pristine white sheets. Loki stared up at him, lust in his eyes and lips swollen; flushed red from kissing. 

“Look at you,” Tony whispered, unable to prevent the awe in his words. “You’re _beautiful.”_

A smirk crept into Loki’s face. “Come here, Anthony.” 

“Yeah, I’m– _shit–”_ Tony cursed as he fumbled for his belt. _Goddamn fucking belt._ His fingers vibrated with excitement, and he just about stumbled out of his pants before he kicked them out of the way. When he looked up, Loki was nude – _where the hell did this pants go? –_ except for the dark briefs that stuck to him like a second skin, tented with his bulge. Long, _long,_ limbs spread apart to make way as Tony crawled over Loki, drunk on the expanse of smooth, creamy skin. Whoever named Loki after a Norse God _couldn’t_ have been _more_ accurate – his body was fucking _celestial._

He stopped when his face was right above Loki’s, and then reached down and pressed his lips against Loki’s. Softer, gentler, as if savoring every taste his mouth could offer. Loki’s lips moved in sync with Tony’s, hands roaming over every inch of Tony’s skin. Neck, shoulders, chest, back, hip, until they cupped his cheeks, grounding their hips together, their cocks together. Tony felt the moan emerge from where his palms were pressed against Loki’s chest before it was even vocalized. 

“I will have you, Anthony,” Loki whispered between kisses. “Clenched around me.” Another kiss. “ _I_ _mpaled_ on me, and me _alone_.” _Jesus,_ Tony could come on Loki’s words alone _._ He moaned as Loki bit down on his bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood to the surface. 

“We got all night, Loki,” Tony murmured against his lips when Loki finally let go. “Gonna taste you first. _Gotta_.” 

He pinned Loki’s wrists on either side of his chest and started to pepper kisses down Loki’s neck; sucked on the skin right above the collarbone, and moved to wrap his lips around Loki’s exposed nipple. The wrists under Tony’s grip twitched briefly, and Tony could feel the bud hardening around his tongue as he circled it with a pointed tongue. Loki’s chest was heaving, and Tony could hear the man making breathy sounds. 

“ _Anthony–_ ” Loki began, but cut himself off with gasp when Tony sucked on the bud with fervor. “ _Norns_ , your _mouth–_ ” 

Tony hummed against Loki’s skin as he made his way down. His fingers slipped into Loki’s waistband, and after a brief glance towards Loki, peeled down his briefs, like removing the packaging of his favorite takeaway. Tony had to resist the urge to take all of Loki right then and there. Loki’s cock looked absolutely _delicious –_ long, swollen and flushed pink at the base and tip where he was leaking precome. 

“ _Fuck,_ I could–” Tony started, and cut himself of as he swiped a thumb over Loki’s wet slit and brought it up to his mouth, tasting the fluid. “I could _worship_ you. On my knees and everything. Whatever you want.” 

“What I _want,_ Anthony,” Loki breathed out, eyes glazed over. He propped himself up on an elbow, making it easier to look at Tony, while the other arm reached towards his face, thumb pushing into the seams of his lips to part them. _This is not supposed to be so hot._ Loki pulled his thumb out of Tony’s mouth soft _pop_ , and continued, “is for you to fulfill your promise.” 

And, _fuck,_ how had Tony not come in his briefs already? Loki’s scent was _overwhelming_ , and Tony’s mind couldn’t even _begin_ to grasp at how _good_ Loki would taste. He pressed his tongue flat against the base of Loki’s cock and licked along the length until he could taste the salty precome. Tony’s tongue flicked against Loki’s corona, once, twice, and revelled in the way Loki’s cock twitched under his mouth before he wrapped his lips around the leaking head. 

“ _Anthony–”_ Loki’s hips jerked up almost desperately before a hand came down to thread its fingers between Tony’s hair, which Tony took as a cue to take Loki all the way in until the back of his throat. The sound that Loki made was almost _pornographic_ and it was all the incentive Tony needed to get to work. His lips were tight around Loki, cheeks sucked in as he continued to bob his head, ensuring that Loki hit the back of his throat each time. 

Within seconds, Loki clenched underneath him. “Anthony, I– You need to– _Ah!”_ Loki _keened_ when Tony brought up a hand to work on Loki’s balls, and when Tony took him all the way in, his nose nuzzling against Loki’s crotch, the man underneath him jerked once, twice, before releasing into Tony’s throat. 

Tony swallowed till he milked out every last drop Loki could offer before he crawled his way back up to Loki, who wasted no second in grabbing the back of Tony’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss. 

“My turn,” was all the warning Tony got before Loki flipped them over, eyes dark with determination as he looked down at Tony. And grinned. 

“Yeah,” Tony nodded. _Who was he to say no? His cock was_ **_this_ ** _close to exploding._ “Yeah, okay.” 

Loki turned him over until Tony’s face was pressed against the soft cotton of the bed. A finger hooked into Tony’s waistband and slowly brought it down, made easier by Tony lifting his hips above the bed. 

_“Mine,”_ Loki all but _purred,_ and grabbed Tony’s hips to hoist his ass in the air, probably in Loki’s direct line of sight. Loki placed his palm on either side of Tony’s butt, and spread his cheeks apart until Tony’s hole was exposed. There was a gust of hot breath directly against his hole that sent shivers throughout Tony’s body, and _oh fuck–_ something warm and wet and _soft_ pressed against his puckered muscle and Tony _whined_ against the bed. He pushed against Loki’s tongue – _more, more, more –_ until Loki dipped into the ring of muscle, a pointed tongue exploring the sensitive skin inside. 

“Nnnngh, _fuck,_ Lokes–” Tony writhed around Loki’s tongue, eyes squeezed shut. A finger joined Loki’s tongue, slick and– _how the hell did Loki manage to get lube?_ Tony wondered, but the thought didn’t even settle before Loki’s finger started to thrust in and out of Tony. One finger became two, and Loki’s tongue continued to lap at his opening while Tony desperately pushed towards Loki’s warmth. Loki’s fingers started to scissor inside Tony, working to open him up before a third joined and Loki’s mouth left him. 

“What do you want Anthony?” Loki whispered, and Tony could feel the breath against his ass. Loki’s fingers continued to work in and out of Tony – _like goddamn magic –_ curled just enough to graze over his prostate almost deliberately. 

“Stop teasing,” Tony whined, voice shaky. “Needed you in me, like yesterday.” 

Loki, _the fucker,_ actually chuckled, and pulled out all three of his fingers from Tony, leaving him open and utterly _empty._ Tony felt the bed move as Loki shifted into position, and then, _slowly,_ Loki started to breach him. Loki’s hands held Tony’s hips in place as he pushed all the way in, and Tony honest-to-god saw _stars_ with the way Loki stretched him open like no man ever had. Tony had never felt this _full_ before. 

Loki remained in position until Tony could adjust, his ass pressed against Loki’s hips, and once Tony started to move his hips, Loki took lead. Each thrust hit Tony’s sweet spot, and Tony could barely hold back his gasps as Loki increased his pace, his hold on Tony’s hips possessive as ever. The sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the room, with the occasional grunts and whines, and _god– this is the best sex he’s ever had._

A hand snaked its way down and wrapped around Tony’s leaking cock, and Tony’s vision nearly whited out at the touch. Loki’s fist pumped him in sync with his thrusts, and Tony could hear the faraway chants of people counting down for the new year. 

Tony felt his release creeping, inching closer and closer to the surface with each thrust; with each stroke and Tony clenched at the sheets beneath him, face sliding against the soft material in pace with Loki’s thrusts. The fireworks were set off outside, and immediately after, Tony climaxed with a loud cry. He spilled into Loki’s hand right as the other man released inside him, filling him up until Loki’s thrusts turned sloppy and come dribbled down Tony’s inner thighs. 

He collapsed on the bed as soon as Loki pulled out, and rolled over till he faced the ceiling. 

“I gotta say, that was–” He caught Loki’s eye as the other man cleaned himself with a towel, and continued, “Amazing. _You’re_ amazing.” 

“You’re not so bad yourself, Anthony,” Loki smiled, and moved to wipe down Tony’s thighs. It’s only then that Tony realized Loki had been calling him Anthony the _entire time,_ and not once had Tony corrected it, because– _why?_

He _hated_ the name, _hated_ what it stood for, hated it so much that he refused to be addressed by the name. And yet, the way Loki spoke his name felt almost _fitting_. He sneaked a glance towards Loki’s wrist as the taller man wiped the towel over Tony’s stomach. 

_‘Your clothes are funny,’_ was scrawled across Loki’s wrist. 

Something dimmed inside Tony. Loki belonged to someone else. Someone who wasn’t Tony. 

He pushed down the pang of hurt – jealousy? – that somebody else out there was perfectly fitted for Loki, (and his mind blowing cock) and it's only when he heard Loki call out his name that Tony snapped back to reality, snapped towards concerned eyes that peered down at him. 

“Sorry,” Tony said, sheepish. “Zoned out.” 

Loki nodded, but didn’t say anything else as he tossed the towel aside and crawled into bed beside Tony. He let Loki pull him closer until his bare back was pressed against Loki, hot breath against his neck. 

“Good night, Anthony,” Loki whispered, nose nuzzled into Tony’s neck. Tony brought his hand down and over Loki’s arm draped around Tony’s hip, and snuggled closer against Loki’s chest. 

“‘Night, Loki. Happy New Year.”

If Tony couldn’t have Loki for the rest of his days, he could at least have Loki until morning. 

The next morning, dawn hadn’t even broken before Tony peeled himself away from long limbs and a toned chest. It took him just under four minutes to slip out of the room and leave Loki to wake up alone.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (also, this is literally the first time i've written smut? so? i'm a new person now? i guess? yep.)
> 
> annnd, i'm almost done writing the next chapter, so i'm probably definitely updating the final chapter tomorrow (yay!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rubs palms together in glee* here we go

**2012**

Tony watched the snippets of footage as it flicked across the hovering holograms – Captain America, Big Green, the muscled guy in a red cape ( _Thor,_ was it?) – until only one screen remained, and his eyes skimmed over an unfamiliar face – _the threat –_ before they were drawn to the glowing image of the Tesseract. 

He’d just been about to turn to Coulson and make a crack at SHIELD’s lack of property management when he stopped. _Wait–_

His head whipped back to the screen, eyes wide and fixated on the unfamiliar face which he realized wasn’t as unfamiliar as he’d thought. 

“Hey, Agent,” Tony called out, interrupting the conversation between Pepper and Coulson. 

His eyes were still glued to the screen when Coulson responded. “Yes?” 

“Who, uh– What’d you say his name was?” 

“Thor’s brother,” Coulson said. “Loki.” 

_Yeah, that–_

_That sounded about right._

“Make your move, Reindeer Games.” 

Weapons aimed at Loki, Tony watched as the man put his arms up in surrender, a golden sheen washing over him as the horned helmet and golden plates vanished into thin air. _Fucking hell, could he always do that?_

“Good move,” Tony agreed, _but not your best one._

There’s lightning, the unwelcome presence of the red-caped dude, an accidental slip of tongue where Tony referred to Loki as _his_ – _“Mine,” Loki had once whispered against his skin_ – more lightning, an armor with 400% power, interference by dear old Cap, followed by a massive shock-wave that lay wreck to all three of them and everything around them. 

Tony’s eyes followed Loki as he moved within the confines of his cell, oddly at ease. A few knowing glances were sent towards the camera, like he could see right through to Tony from the tablet he was holding. Every glimpse of Loki’s face on the recording showed how weary the man looked, dark shades of exhaustion around manic eyes, the subtle strain in his movements which Tony would never have noticed if the memory of Loki – moving underneath him, into his mouth, against his touch, _inside_ him _–_ hadn’t hit him like a train-wreck after over a decade. On the other hand, Loki didn’t look like he even aged a day. 

_“Norse God.”_

_“Of?”_

_An intoxicating, almost wicked, grin.“Mischief.”_

He’d even _spelled_ it out for Tony. 

“And Loki, he’s a full-tilt diva, right?” Tony pointed out, because he _knows;_ he _remembers_ how Loki revelled in Tony’s compliments, revelled in the attention with a smug smirk plastered across his face as Tony explored every inch of his body. Loki _thrived_ on it. “He wants flowers, he wants parades. He wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered–” Tony stopped. “Son of a bitch.”

 _Of course_ Loki would set up base in Tony’s tower. 

The armor peeled off of him as he made his way down the ramp, eyes fixated on Loki to check for even a flicker of familiarity towards Tony. There was the signature amusement in his face, the same one that had Tony striking up a conversation with Loki all those years ago. 

As far as facial expressions went, there wasn’t even a hint of recognition on Loki’s face that Tony could spot. And, yeah, _okay,_ so maybe it was over a decade ago, and a lot of equations had been thrown in the mix since then – starting with the fact that Loki was a full-time Norse God and part-time villain, if Thor’s words of _‘my brother wasn’t always like this,’_ were anything to go by – but there’s a jealous itch starting to grow inside Tony because Loki still hadn’t _recognized_ him. 

And wasn’t that fucking ridiculous? 

Tony’s sexual history was just forgotten names and blurred faces, each of them serving as a means to just _forget_ about his fate, that if he couldn’t have who he was _meant_ to have, then he’d damn well have who he _wanted_ to have. 

For Loki, Tony was just another blurred face – just another body closer to meeting his soulmate. 

On the other hand, the image of Loki’s pale face – flushed with color and framed by the dark hair splayed across the sheet – as he writhed into Tony’s mouth, making obscene noises, was a memory Tony would probably, _definitely,_ take to his grave. 

“Please tell me you’re going to appeal to my humanity,” Loki’s voice reached him, amused and cutting into Tony’s thoughts. 

“Uh,” _Get it the fuck together, Tony._ “Actually, I’m planning to threaten you.”

Loki smiled, strained. The rest of his body looked tensed too, as hard as Loki tried to cover it up with languid movements. “You should have left your armor on for that.”

He provided a quick retort on his lack of armor, and as he headed towards the bar, in a desperate last ditch effort, added: “Would you like a drink?” 

_And if Loki still doesn’t remember–_

Loki laughed. A dry, mocking sound that easily cut down Tony’s attempt to reach out. “Stalling me won’t change anything, Stark.”

“No, no. Threatening,” Tony corrected. “No drink? You sure?” He pressed, and the grin fell off of Loki’s face for a brief second before he turned away from Tony, and looked out the windows. Defeated, Tony added. “I’m having one.” 

Loki continued to speak, subtle threats laced under smooth words, which Tony effectively one-upped as he snapped the metal sensor bracelets around his wrist. 

“You’re missing the point,” Tony interrupted, the itch inside him growing into something of _hurt_ and _spite._ If Loki can’t even bother to remember the best fucking New Year’s Eve of Tony’s life, then Tony might as well give him a piece of his mind. “There’s no throne, there’s no version of this where you come out on top,” Tony snapped, and Loki doesn’t even blink, the allusion flying over his head. Tony continued to speak, now a different kind of heat rushing over his body, the exact opposite of what he’d felt the last time they were so close. 

“How will your friends have time for me,” Loki said darkly, blue eyes fixated on Tony as he stalked forward, and– _wait–_ “When they’re so busy fighting you?” 

_Blue?_

Tony was vaguely aware of the clink of metal against his arc reactor, followed by a confused mutter of “this usually works.” 

_That’s not right._

“What?” Loki asked, eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Tony blinked, and then realized he’d said it out loud. 

“Your eyes were green,” Tony said, _not blue._

Something shifted in Loki’s eyes just then, and before Tony could even react, there was an angry growl and a hand around his throat, nearly cutting off his airflow before he was thrown towards the floor. 

_Blue. Blue like Clint’s; like Selvig’s._

“Jarvis,” Tony breathed out, lifting himself up on his hands. “Anytime now.” He’d barely got back up on his feet before Loki’s hand grabbed hold of Tony’s neck, this time lifting his feet off of the ground. 

_Blue. Like the Sceptre._

“Know your place, _mortal_ ,” Loki growled as Tony struggled for air, for _ground,_ under his grip. 

_He doesn’t remember. He doesn’t remember their–_

“ _Deploy!_ ” Tony yelled before he went sailing towards his floor-to-ceiling windows, shards cutting into his skin as he started to free-fall. 

Arms stretched out, Tony was seconds from being human mush on the streets of New York before Jarvis wrapped the suit around him, giving him enough of a thrust to shoot straight back up. Loki’s head whipped up when Tony came to view, and when his lips parted to say something, a repulsor blast from Tony’s gauntlet launched him across the floor. 

He looked up when a blue stream of light shot up into the sky from Selvig’s device, tearing a dark hole that grew, and grew, until– _Oh, fucking hell._

Dark, flying objects zoomed out of the wormhole, dozens at a time; the creatures perched atop the flying contraptions shooting energy beams at everything in their path. 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

Tony flew back in through the same window he was just thrown out of, and stalked towards Loki, who was struggling to push himself up on his elbows, eyes squeezed shut. _Go big or go home._

 _“Sir, I wouldn’t recommend–”_ Jarvis started, sounding almost _panicked_ when Tony moved to step out of the armor, the rest of the words dying as Tony stepped closer to Loki. Not too close, just in case. 

“Prancer, you with us?” Loki’s eyes snapped up to Tony’s at the question, wide-eyed and _green._ Tony doesn’t think he’s ever been so happy to see the color before. 

“Oh, great,” Tony breathed out in relief, trying to ignore the fact that there was still no recognition in Loki’s eyes. Guess there’s only so much you could ask for. “I don’t know how long you’ve been out of it, but you’re on Earth and I just knocked you out of whatever hold the Sceptre had on you, and now I need you to help me close the portal before your Cheetos decimate my city.” 

“Chitauri,” Loki corrected, as if _that_ was the most important matter at hand. And then: “The Sceptre can penetrate the energy barrier.” 

Tony’s just about to pick up the Sceptre from where Loki had dropped it, when a soft groan reached his ears. Tony paused, turned halfway and raised a brow at Loki, whose body was trembling in an effort to lift himself higher than the support of his elbows. “Hey, are you–?”

“The _portal_ , Anthony.”

“Yeah, okay,” Tony nodded. “Be right back.” 

“Not to steal the spotlight like I always do,” Tony announced over the comms as he breached the barrier with the Sceptre, the tip of it nudging against the pulsating ball of energy. “But I’m closing the portal. You’re welcome.” 

_“Took you long enough, genius that you are.”_

“Genius that I am is why I’m not fighting aliens with a bow and arrow.”

 _“Stark, you got eyes on Loki?”_ Steve cut in, ever the leader. 

“In the penthouse. Turns out he was a puppet too. I had to knock him out so he could tell me how to close the damn thing.” 

_“He was being mind controlled?”_

“Yeah,” Tony said. “Makes me wonder who was doing the controlling, though.” 

With the portal closed, the aliens dropped dead like flies. _All in a day's work,_ Tony mentally patted himself as he flew back into the penthouse, only to stop short when he realized Loki was nowhere in sight. 

Loki showed up a day later, seated atop one of Tony’s stools as long, nimble fingers drummed the bar counter, which was the sight Tony walked straight into. It should have surprised him, should have evoked a startled sound at the least, except Tony was so used to dancing around the edges of where facts end and fiction begins, he’s not even surprised that Loki somehow got through security, and up to his penthouse that had strict access privilege. 

“Uh,” was all Tony said. Loki didn’t look up, instead, continued to rhythmically drum his fingers as his other hand lifted a glass of amber liquid to his lips. 

A beat passed, and then: “You left me with an empty bed.” 

“You threw me out of a window,” Tony answered without missing a beat, but he couldn’t deny the relief that flooded his chest. “I’d say we’re even now.” 

He’d _known,_ had a small feeling that Loki _did_ remember. It took him a few minutes after Loki left, replaying the short conversation, wondering where it went wrong when he realized that Loki had called him _Anthony._ Not Stark, or _mortal_ , or whatever other terms of belittlement he used to address humans. 

“I wanted to thank you,” Loki began softly and, _finally,_ turned his head, meeting Tony’s gaze head on. “For breaking my bond with the Sceptre.” 

“Not a problem,” Tony said. Shrugged. “I got to shoot you, so.” 

Loki smiled, a genuine one, at that. Tony still hadn’t moved from where he stood, rooted to his spot and debating whether to sit on the empty stool next to Loki or sit somewhere at least twenty feet away. 

_To hell with it._

He ended up sitting on the stool right next to Loki, back leaning against the counter with his elbows propped up. Loki stared at him, Tony stared ahead. 

“How did you know?” Loki asked, eyes fixated on Tony’s profile. “Not even my brother realized.” 

“Your eyes,” Tony said shortly, still avoiding looking at Loki. _I don’t think I could ever forget them_. 

“Thank you,” came the response. Soft as a whisper. A hand reached over to Tony’s elbow, thumb swiping over the skin in a way that felt too intimate to be casual. Tony glanced down at the contact, caught the writing in Loki’s wrist – _not his, not his –_ and instinctively flinched away. 

Loki was a _god_ – _Christ, Tony was fucked by a god –_ and hundreds, if not thousands, of years old. For all Tony knew, Loki could have already met his soulmate; could have spent decades kissing them, pleasuring them, _belonging_ to them. Could have just popped down to Earth one evening for a change of surroundings, only to rope Tony in with bright eyes and amused smirks. 

And _yet,_ here Loki is – _looking_ at him like that, talking and _touching_ him like that. Seriously, what kind of _sick, twisted–_

“Anthony–” Loki started, confused and clearly affected by the way Tony pulled away from his touch. 

“Why do you call me that?” Tony cut in sharply. He turned to Loki and then, unable to look into his eyes any longer, looked past his ear, at the skyline beyond. “You should stop. Calling me that, I think.” 

Loki blinked. “That is your name.” 

“Yeah, I know. Obviously. Just–” Tony looked at him. Breathed. “Why are you here? I mean, I _know_ why you’re here. You want to talk. But it’s been, like, twelve years. We don’t have to bring it up.” 

Loki smiled, almost bittersweet. “Yes, I suppose you wouldn’t want to.” He parted his lips then, as if to add on, but registered something on Tony’s face before Loki thought better of it and closed his mouth. 

That was enough to activate Tony’s curiosity, a question at the tip of his tongue to pursue the topic, but he stopped when he noticed Loki looked almost _uncomfortable._ Tony cleared his throat, and steered the conversation elsewhere. “You, uh, found your soulmate, yet?” 

“Pardon?” 

“Your soulmate.” Tony motioned to Loki’s arm that was stretched on the counter in the space between them. “ _Your-clothes-are-funny_ mate.” 

Loki looked down at his wrist, as if suddenly remembering the writing on his skin. “Yes,” he said when he looked back up. 

_Great._ Tony _had_ to jinx it. He swallowed the lump in his throat, plastered his publicity smirk on his face, and continued. “And what did they think about your world conquering plans?” 

Loki mirrored his smirk, which stretched out to a grin when he spoke. “They heavily opposed it.” 

“Tough luck.” 

The god hummed. "And yours?" 

"My–?" 

"Your mate," Loki clarified, an odd look in his eyes. 

"Right,” Tony said, absently reaching to cover his mark with his other hand. Loki’s eyes followed the movement, but the god didn’t say anything. “Not a damn clue. I introduce myself as Tony, anyway, so maybe–" 

"You didn't always."

"Mm, no. Pretty sure I did. Can't remember a time when I didn't."

A soft huff escaped Loki’s nostrils. "Of course you wouldn't,” he said. “You were a child."

Tony was about to answer when he did a double take of Loki’s expression, as if there was something _more_ underneath the surface of his words. Loki’s eyes are fixated on him, pine-green and _intense_ in a way that it made Tony's breath catch in his throat. 

Tony narrowed his eyes, trying to ignore his– _why is his heart thudding against his chest?_ Nothing’s _happened_. Yet. “What?” 

“You were a child,” Loki repeated, as if Tony didn’t hear it crystal clear the first time. He sighed softly. “I meant to tell you. After.” _After we woke up._

“What are you–?"Tony cut off when Loki’s palm came up in front of his face, hovering inches from his forehead. “Are you _blessing_ me?” 

Loki’s lips twitched, a hint of a smile. “Have a little _faith_ , Anthony.” 

“I _told_ you not to–” Palm touched skin, and Tony’s vision went _white._

-

It’s _snow_. 

_"Your clothes are funny," a boy said, cheeks flushed and eyes bright. It’s_ him. _"I'm Anthony."_

_"Anthony," Loki repeated, and smiled._

_A few seconds later, Maria Stark rushed towards him, messing his hair like she always did and lifted him up in her arms._

Day bled into night. 

_“I can take care of m’self!” someone screamed, fists clenched at their sides while their body swayed ever so slightly. It was still him, older. Late teens._

_"Yes, I see that," Loki agreed. "But you are not his to claim."_

_Later, Loki tucked him into bed and pressed a soft kiss against his forehead. “Goodnight, Anthony. Sweet dreams.”_

-

“What the–” Tony gasped, refracting away from Loki’s touch so fast that he nearly toppled out of the stool. “What the _hell?_ What was– You said my _name.”_

“I did. And you said my words,” Loki said, slowly, careful eyes flitting across Tony’s face.

And– _oh_. _Oh,_ _god._ He _did._ Word for word. Fucking _hell._

Loki was his _soulmate_. Had been his soulmate the _entire time,_ and he didn’t even bother– 

“You _knew_ ,” Tony turned on him, voice shaky and accusatory. Loki’s eyebrows twitched in confusion. “The entire time, _you knew._ You made me think I was– and all those _years_ I spent trying to– and you just _watched.”_

“When did you want me to tell you, Anthony?” Loki asked, face morphing into something of vehemence at the accusation. When he continued, his words were sharper. Cutting. “That your soul was entwined with a god’s, that I have watched you all your life, that we spoke our words when you were a babe? Should I have told you before we made love, or _after?”_

The way Loki hissed out the last word made Tony realize that it affected Loki a lot more than he was letting on - to finally have your other half in your arms after hundreds, _thousands,_ of years, only for them to leave without so much as a word, as if you meant _nothing_ to them. 

“You had _years,_ ” Tony said, unable to find words to refute Loki’s explosion of words. His voice softened. “How long were you going to wait?” 

“Long.” Loki smiled thinly and looked away. The resignation in Loki's voice didn't make it any better. “You made your choice.” 

“Are you _kidding_ me? I didn’t _know.”_

Green eyes flicked to him. Assessing. “You know now.” 

Tony stared back. A beat, and then: “Yeah,” Tony agreed softly, tongue darting out to wet his lip. “I do.” 

_“Mine,” Loki had whispered, marking Tony with his mouth as possessive hands familiarized itself with every inch of Tony’s skin. “Mine,” Loki had whispered dragging his lips down Tony's length, painfully slow, and Tony arching off the bed with soft, needy noises._

In an almost hesitant gesture, Loki’s hand reached up to cup Tony’s cheek. Tony found himself leaning into the touch. His eyes fluttered when a thumb swiped at the corner of his lip, his own gaze darting down to Loki’s lips. 

“Come here,” Loki said - _come home -_ and Tony practically melted against Loki’s lips when they met. Time must have fuzzed Tony’s memory of how good it had been kissing Loki the first time, because the real thing felt at _least_ ten times better. 

Tony’s entire being was _flushed_ with desire as Loki worked around his lips, _gentle_ and _needy_ and _desperate_ all at the same time, as if quenching his thirst in Tony’s mouth. Every passing second took Tony closer to euphoria, and when Loki’s tongue worked at the seams of their lips, prodding for entry, Tony easily obliged. His hands reached up to Loki’s hair, grabbing hold before he tugged for more access into Loki’s mouth, which had the god breathing obscene sounds into their kiss. 

When they finally pulled apart, a thin string of saliva connecting their lips, Tony pressed his forehead against Loki’s. 

Tony was still gasping for air when Loki spoke. “Anthony, do you realize what this means?” 

“Yeah,” Tony breathed out. “You’re mine.” 

“Yes,” Loki agreed, but Tony got the feeling there was more to it. “I am yours. Till your last breath. But–” Loki stopped, squeezed his eyes shut as if it physically pained him to continue. “But you are still mortal. Your life is…” Loki trailed off. _Short. Definite._ “I will have to– even after you–” 

“ _Hey_ ,” Tony interrupted, stealing a kiss from Loki. “C’mon, I'm here _now._ We’ll be fine.” Another kiss. “We’ll figure it out.” 

Loki smiled when Tony leaned in for another kiss.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *narrator voice* and they lived happily ever after (ft golden apple) 
> 
> this was so much fun to write, and honest to god, i was grinning at my Supreme Brain while typing some of these parts out (is that normal? yes? yes.)
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed! let me know what you thought! 😋


End file.
